Zapp Dingbat
" " is the fifth episode of production season seven and season 9 (broadcast). Its episode number is still unknown. Synopsis Turanga Leela's mother, Turanga Munda divorces her long time husband and Leela's father Turanga Morris after a misunderstanding and goes after Zapp Brannigan. Plot Act I The episode begins with Scruffy Scruffington flushing his dead goldfish down the toilet. The dead fish is then shown going down the Sewers of New New York, where the Planet Express crew is seen walking by and John A. Zoidberg gulping it. The crew then arrives at Leela's parents, Turanga Morris and Turanga Munda's 40th marriage anniversary party. Leela shows the guests of the party a video of their time together from when they met when they were young, but in the middle of the video they begin to argue about how they both sacrificed so much to be with each other, forcing Leela to stop the video. Leela says that it's just a minor misunderstanding and they will work things out. In the next scene, Leela's parents are shown divorced in court with Raoul handling the proceedings. Munda then moves in with Leela, while Morris stays behind in the sewers. Leela takes her mother to a bar with Fry and Bender. Munda then notices Zapp Brannigan and points at him, happily surprised he is at the same bar while Leela tries to look the other way, embarrassed over their past together. Zapp is shown trying to make peace accords with the Carcarons, aliens with shark-like features, calling the meeting "The Treaty of Table 7." Zapp then foregoes the Universal Translator (much to Kif's horror as he reminds Zapp of the incident at Ricky's Mexican Restaraunt in which Zapp's poor Mexican Language somehow caused the restaurant to declare war on both Zapp and Kipp), trying to impress the aliens by greeting them in their own language. Unfortunately he says "I'm going to spank your sister with a piece of baloney" instead of "Congratulations" as he intended. This infuriates the Carcarons, who then point their guns at Zapp, who ducks behind Kif. Fortunately Munda, with her Ph.D in Exolinguistics and excellent understanding of Alienese, steps in and clears the situation. She explains to the Carcarons what Zapp meant, which makes them put their guns down and leave. Zapp then thanks Munda for her timely intervention. Leela approaches and Zapp says he didn't know that she had a mother. As they are about to leave the bar, Leela asks where her mom is and Bender points out that her mom is kissing Zapp, shocking Leela. Act II Leela waits up late that night for her mother to come home. At exactly 3.43am her mother arrives and kisses Zapp goodbye. Zapp then teleports Munda into the apartment. As she arrives Leela begins to asks her questions, but Munda says she should calm down and that they had fun. Leela tells about her embarrassing past with Zapp to her mother, but Munda says she already knows and that Zapp told her that she is a better kisser than Leela, which disgusts Leela. The next day in the Planet Express building, Leela is upset and says to the crew that Zapp only is using her mother to get to her. Leela then gets a call on her wrist device from her mother, who tells that she has become's Zapp official translator and how happy she is. She has to interrupt her mother because she receives another call, which turns out to be her father Morris, exclaming how miserable he felt without Munda. Later, Leela visits Morris together with Fry and Bender. Leela tries to cheer him up and convince him to get over Munda and do something else with his life. Morris then realized he can fulfill his lifelong dream of surfing the world's sewers and proceeds to do so, together with Fry and Bender. As they surf the planet's sewers, Leela constantly spies on her mother. One day, Leela is shown awaiting for Munda to come back and asks her where she has been. Leela then tells her that Zapp only is dating her to get to Leela and they begin to argue. Munda then storms out from the apartment, while constantly stating that she had "hot sex with Zapp", which irritates Leela. Munda says that she cannot live with her daughter anymore and will be back for her stuff at 8pm sharp. Fry is then shown being vaccinated by Zoidberg after all the sewer surfing and Morris pops up from a nearby manhole cover, stating that he had fun. Leela approaches him and tells him about Munda having the time of her life with Zapp and pleads him to do something, but Morris seem to only care about surfing. Although both of her parents are now happy, Leela is still relentless in her attempts to break up her mother and Zapp. She then contacts Zapp and ask him to go out to dinner to celebrate his love for Munda, the three of them. She tells him to be at her apartment at 7.58pm sharp. As Zapp arrives at Leela's apartment he is greeted by Leela who is wearing seductive lingerie and tries to seduce him. Leela exclaims that he is only using Munda to get to her, but Zapp tells her that he purely loves Munda. At the same time Munda walks in the door and overhears his love confession, telling Zapp she also loves him. This pleases Zapp, who then goes down on one knee, shows a ring and proposes to her. Munda agrees, causing Leela's plan to backfire. Zapp tells Leela that she can call him "Daddy", which freaks Leela out. Act III Munda and Zapp walk away, with Leela chasing after them and threatens her mother, but her mother tells her to back off. Morris then appears through a rist and Leela tells him about what just happened and pleads him to do something, but Morris does not seem to care and continues surfing. The rest of the crew is then shown preparing to go for the wedding, but Leela decides not to go. Fry tells her that she should be happy about her mother and manages to convince Leela to support her mother's decision and attend the wedding. Fry also asks Leela if maybe she would consider marrying him, she kisses him on the cheek and says "You're getting there". Later, Leela is shown in a bridesmaid's costume and approaches Munda, surprising her. Leela apologizes Munda and decides to support her wedding. At the wedding, Leela escorts Munda down the red carpet as the wedding anthem is played by Raoul, with Zapp awaiting at the altar. Zapp and Munda are exchanging marriage vows, but gets interrupted by the Carcarons. Zapp then remembers about the peace treaty and is forced to postpone the wedding. At the same time, Morris falls off from the Planet Express ship's septic tank and punches Zapp in the stomach, stating that he still loves Munda and that he needs to take harsh action. During the meeting, Zapp reveals to Munda that he is tricking the Carcarons into signing a fake peace treaty, which declars war on them instead. This horrifies Munda, who then decides to call off the wedding and tells the Carcarons of Zapp's plan, causing them to declare war back, ironically. The Carcarons then begin attacking the Nimbus, causing it to be immobilized. Leela then asks whether there is an auxiliary control panel for the ship, with Kif replying that there is but it is located outside of the ship and has 20 buttons to be controlled. Morris then reveals his feet, which has ten toes each and proceeds to operate the auxiliary control panel, which makes the ship act like a giant surfing board which follows the wave-like attacks made by the Carcarons. Munda then asks Morris why is he doing it when he is afraid of space, with Morris replying that there is nothing to fear and noting that the universe is like one giant sewer. Munda is glad over it and asks Zapp to apologize to the Carcarons in their language for deceiving them into entering a war. The Carcarons accepts the apology and both parties signs the actual peace treaty. Morris and Monda decides to reunite again, but Zapp asks whether he still can be with Munda, causing Morris to punch him in the stomach again. The final scene shows Morris holding Munda on his arms, surfing across space with the words "Just Remarried" attached to the back of the surfboard. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Zapp Brannigan episodes Category:Leela Episodes Category:Season Seven